


Make Out Kids

by padfootprophet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, but there's no spoilers for the game, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootprophet/pseuds/padfootprophet
Summary: Roxas is still getting used to having his own life, for real this time. Moments like this help.





	Make Out Kids

Roxas lets his skateboard roll to a stop, hopping off lightly and dropping onto one of the benches set into the asphalt of the sandlot. He kicks his board up and leans it against the seat next to him as he tries to affect a pose of nonchalance, one eye on the entrance from the common.

The scrape of board against stone alerts him to the fact that Hayner has reached the stairs and a second later his friend drops off the edge of the railing. The board sticks awkwardly and Hayner wobbles before stumbling off it and almost falling face first into the pavement.

Roxas doesn't really try to conceal a snort of laughter as Hayner recovers, grabbing his board and flipping Roxas the finger. The barely restrained laughter spills out of him until Hayner gets close enough to shove against his shoulder.

"Don't act like you've never bailed a grind before," Hayner grouses.

Roxas takes a breath, laughing grin falling to a smirk. "You can't prove it."

"Bet the other me could, probably has video evidence," Hayner says, dropping his board next to the bench with less care than Roxas and sitting down heavily on the bench next to him. He tilts his head back with a sigh, "I can't believe you beat me again."

"Turns out some things are true in any reality," Roxas says, "Like me being a better skater. And better at struggle."

Hayner shoves his shoulder again. "You're an ass."

"And you always end up being friends with me anyway."

Hayner makes a sound partway between a laugh and an annoyed huff and turns to look at the lot. Roxas watches him a second longer before turning as well, eyes scanning the empty space. In summer it was a popular hangout spot for more than just the struggle tournaments, but the autumn has bought chiller weather, driving most people inside, and the sandpit that gives the square its name is covered in a tarp until spring. They wouldn't stay out for long either, the Usual Spot was much better for cold weather, but the sandlot made a great finishing point for racing Hayner.

"Can I ask you something that, uh, might be a bit weird?" Hayner says, still looking out to the empty lot rather than at Roxas.

"Sure," Roxas says, turning to watch Hayner, mildly concerned as he hunches forward, staring at the ground.

"The other me, from the other Twilight Town. Did he…" Hayner trails off, eyes darting to Roxas then back at the floor again, "Did he like you?"

Roxas blinks a couple of times. "I mean, he was my best friend," he says. He feels his face pull into a frown. He tries not to think too much about the fake life he'd lived in the digital Twilight Town and he doesn't like thinking that the friendships he'd had there had been fake too. "Do you… not like me?" he asks.

Hayner looks up sharply, eyes round. "No, that's not-" he cuts himself off, dragging a hand across his face with a slight groan. "You're my friend, of course I like you. I just…" Hayner's face turns red and he looks away again, "I'm kinda into you and I wondered if maybe he was too."

It's Roxas' turn to look away, blush rising on his cheeks, because he hadn't expected _that_. "N-no," he stammers, trying not to sound as flustered as he is, "At least, he never said anything." Not that that meant much in Roxas' mind. Everything in the other Twilight Town had been put there to keep him in one place until Sora was ready; that Hayner wasn't real, not like the one sat next to him right now and _kinda into him_.

"Right," Hayner says, voice quiet and uncertain, "Well, don't worry about it."

"I'm not _worried_ ," Roxas says, "Just… it's unexpected."

Hayner's looking at him now, no longer fixated on the asphalt beneath his feet, but watching Roxas instead. "But not bad?" he asks, after a moment.

"No," Roxas says, without even thinking about it. He looks up at Hayner's face in time to see a smile flicker across it.

"Cool," Hayner says.

And Roxas, who's always been a little too reckless and terrible at thinking before he acts asks, "Do you wanna make out or something?"

Hayner's smile morphs into shock, and he has to clear his throat before he manages to speak. "Wait, really?"

Roxas shrugs, aware he's being given the chance to back down but with no interest in taking it. "Yeah," he says, and because he wants to give Hayner the same opportunity adds, "If you want to."

Judging by the flurry of movement, Hayner wants to. He moves, hesitates, then moves again, until he's got one knee up on the bench, bracing his hands either side of Roxas. He's already got a few inches on Roxas, and the position means he has to lean down slightly to put his face within kissing distance. Roxas tucks one of his knees up under him, it's slightly awkward, but it allows him to leverage himself the rest of the way to meet Hayner; one hand on the bench to keep him steady, the other guiding Hayner closer still.

He closes his eyes and lunges across the final breath of space, a little more forceful than necessary and only just manages to avoid turning the kiss into a headbutt. He blames the lack of finesse on the general lack of a normal life experience, the false memories from the other Twilight Town didn't involve any kissing and everything else was pretty far removed from romantic.

He worries, briefly, that this isn't going to be good for Hayner, but the thought falls away as Hayner presses closer and parts his lips. Roxas follows his lead, and is rewarded with Hayner making a soft noise before sliding his tongue in to taste Roxas' mouth.

Roxas shudders, twists his own tongue against Hayner's and tries to leverage himself up and further into Hayner's embrace. He overbalances, and only keeps from tipping them both onto the ground because Hayner's still holding onto the bench either side of him. The instability, however, causes them to break their kiss as they each try to re-stabilise on the narrow bench. Roxas lets out a breathless laugh.

"Sorry," he says, hoping he doesn't look too red in the face.

Hayner responds with a laugh of his own, dropping his head down onto Roxas' shoulder. "You better not be apologising for that kiss," he says.

"Just for almost knocking us onto the asphalt. Maybe next time we should be on something more sturdy."

Hayner leans back slightly, "There's that old couch in the Usual Spot," he says.

Roxas smirks. "Race you?" he suggests, knocking his skateboard back to the ground, mapping out the quickest alleys to take between the sandlot and their hideout.

Hayner scrambles to get off the bench, pushing off before calling, "You're on!" over his shoulder to Roxas. Roxas lets him have the slight head start, confident enough of his own victory, and maybe still a little distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> All I ever wanted was for Roxas to be happy and KHIII actually had my back. Will I write more? Who knows. Title is (I guess?) 'cause of the Motion City Soundtrack song, it's not really related, I just like that band.


End file.
